


Noted

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dominant Pepper, F/F, F/M, Lady Loki, M/M, Relationship Issues, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Pepper broke her heel, and somehow ended up in Loki sharing their bed. Of course, a relationship with the God of Mischief isn't always smooth sailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrecked_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_anon/gifts).



> I promised Ally a fic if she'd draw me a pic. Well, here's my part of the deal. XP 
> 
> Hope you like it, dear!

If it hadn’t been for the faulty heel, Pepper never would have cursed on her way out of the elevator. If it wasn’t for that heel getting caught in the small gap between elevator and floor, Pepper never would have sighed and turned around. If it wasn’t for the fact that walking with one broken heel made her look ridiculous, Pepper never would have walked back into her and Tony’s room to see herself handing Tony a StarkPad and telling him to sign. If it wasn’t for Pepper slipping out of those broken heels and marching across the room, she never would have punched ‘herself’ in the face, and sent ‘herself’ reeling backward. If it wasn’t for Pepper punching Loki in the nose, Tony would have signed over half of his company to the God of Mischief, and Pepper never would have gotten to feel the satisfaction that was brought on by the look of complete shock that crossed Loki’s face.

Loki’s shock quickly turned to anger, and okay, that was unnerving but Pepper stood her ground. The god’s head tilted to the side as he studied her, considering…something. Just before she wavered the god disappeared, and Pepper let out a sigh of relief.

Still on the bed, Tony looked between the spot where Loki had been and Pepper. A moment later he scooted down on the bed, throwing his arms and legs out wide. “Ravish me.”

/

“You do remember what happened the last time you had an assistant, right?”

Pepper sighed when she heard a loud crack. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to know what Tony had broken this time. “Yes, but I need the help, Tony, which is why we are running extensive background checks on them. And,” she added when Tony turned to her with that ‘Pepper, Pepper no,’ look, “I am allowing you to do the final checks yourself. _Within reason,_ ” she stressed. Tony had gone from skeptical to overexcited puppy in under a second.

“Don’t worry, Pep,” Tony assured her. The inventor wandered over to her, leaning down to kiss the top of Pepper’s head. “I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

/

Pepper’s new assistant was not the one Tony wanted her to hire. Sure, she was hot, but she had an attitude that Tony was surprised Pepper was tolerating. She had only been working for two days, and already she acted like she owned the place. Tony wasn’t worried about SHIELD having snuck another agent in, he’d give them the credit of being more subtle in how their spies worked. But seriously, why was Pepper tolerating this?

“Hey, Pep-” he greeted as Pepper walked out of her office.

“Tony, I’m really busy right now,” Pepper said. She looked exhausted, but her lips turned upward in a small smile at the sight of her boyfriend.

“This will just take a sec. Promise.”

“Miss Potts,” Pepper’s assistant called. What was her name? Molly? Mary? Marina? No, that was the woman who sang that song about heartbreakers. Whatever her name was, Tony didn’t like her. “We must go.”

Pepper’s eyes got a weird glazed over look. She nodded, almost obediently. “Right,” she answered as if she wasn’t all there. And then she just brushed past Tony to follow Blond Bitch.

Oh, that was it. Bitch had to go.

/

The lunch meeting was strange. Not strange in anything that happened, but a feeling settled in Pepper’s stomach and refused to leave. Her eyes kept wandering over to the man sitting near them. Pepper could swear she had seen him before, but her mind refused to place him. Miira sat next to her throughout, and seemed to talk a lot. Actually, Pepper realized she was being unnaturally quiet. One would think she was the assistant. But wait, that was strange after all…wasn’t it?

Pepper found herself blinking, trying to shake off the feeling of grogginess. But Miira turned to her, green eyes flashing maliciously. “Wouldn’t you agree, Miss Potts?”

The grogginess washed over her in a fresh wave and Pepper was nodding along in agreement. It all felt wrong, like she was trapped inside her own body, her mind falling asleep to leave space for something else. Why had she even hired Miira? She didn’t have the credentials the others had. She didn’t even have the right attitude Pepper needed her to have. Miira was a snake, but when Pepper had looked in into the other woman’s eyes she had not been able to say no.

And just like that the meeting was over. Pepper had no idea what had been agreed to, or what damage may have been caused. She couldn’t find the voice or will to protest. Warning bells were going off inside her head when she slipped into the backseat of the car, locking herself inside the enclosed space with Miira.

Then the car started rolling and Miira was not Miira anymore. The illusion dropped. Miira’s hair gained a dark gleam of gold, her work suit transforming into a short green dress. “Enough of that now,” Miira said, her voice gaining an accent. “I do not see how Loki deals with these sublets. Hiding among you hairless monkeys is so very irksome.” She reached out to grab at Pepper, green painted nails digging into the skin around Pepper’s chin. “I have more than enough to cause serious harm to the Man of Iron now. After all, I have you.”

The woman grinned. Pepper’s mind was suddenly her own again, and the fear that had been repressed violently rose up to the surface. She screamed and lashed out, but the woman’s grip was tight. Pepper kicked backwards and slammed the heel of her shoe into the woman’s shin. The blond growled and grabbed Pepper’s leg, gripping her chin tight enough to make Pepper scream out in pain. “I am going to tear out your throat, and leave your body splayed out somewhere public. That annoying inventor will be forced to watch again and again as those irritating Midgardian news programs have their sadistic joy at showing you broken, scared, and dead.”

“Now Amora, that is not very nice of you.” The driver opened the car door, dragging Amora out and off of Pepper. Only it wasn’t Pepper’s driver. It was the man Pepper had kept looking at during lunch, and now Pepper’s mind was able to place him: Loki. She was being rescued by Loki. This was officially the strangest moment of her life.

Green magic appeared around Amora’s hands, but Loki shook her by the throat. Amora made a gagging sound, and the magic went out. Loki said something to her in a language Pepper couldn’t understand. Amora growled back in the same language, but was once again shut up when Loki’s fingers squeezed tightly and viciously shook the woman.

Loki sighed, obviously done with the conversation. “Away with you.” He waved his hand and threw Amora back into the portal that appeared behind her.

With another wave the portal closed, and Loki turned his full attention back to Pepper. He was dressed as a driver, and oh, he looked rather nice in a uniform. Pepper blinked and forcefully shoved that thought out of her mind. He knelt down on the edge of the seat, reaching out to grab Pepper’s chin exactly where Amora had, but Loki’s fingers were gentle, soothing away the bruises that had started forming. “There, much better.”

Loki backed out of the car, but paused when Pepper found her voice and demanded, “Why?”

The Trickster nonchalantly began to examine his nails. “I admit, the first few days after you punched me I was planning on slowly tearing the flesh from your bones, but once the initial anger had cooled I began to find you…intriguing. And until I stop finding you intriguing, no one else has permission to kill you.”

“Well that is comforting,” Pepper said evenly, ignoring her racing heart as it tried to beat out of her chest.

Loki smirked at her, sending a shiver down her spine. “Oh good, that was the emotion I was aiming for.” And then Loki vanished, again. That was starting to become very annoying.

/

Pepper fell back heavily on the bed, her phone slipping from her fingers to land on the sheets. “We got lucky,” she sighed. “Turner thought I was a clone or something, so he didn’t sign the deal. Said he didn’t want to go through all the paperwork that came after.”

“That is lucky.” Tony knelt on the bed over her, leaning down to place kisses on Pepper’s knees.

Pepper sighed and closed her eyes, shutting out everything besides the feel of Tony’s lips. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“For what?”

“For-” Pepper’s eyes snapped open again, and she propped herself up on her elbows. Tony looked up, his face much closer than Pepper had been expecting. “Tony, I could have ruined the company today!”

“You wouldn’t have,” Tony insisted. He leaned forward to place a short kiss on her lips. Pepper’s legs fell open to accommodate Tony’s body. “I should be the one apologizing. I wasn’t there to protect you.” The inventor dropped under the weight of those words, wrapping his arms around Pepper’s waist and resting his head against her chest. “I failed you, Pep.”

“It’s okay, Tony,” Pepper said softly, fingers running lightly through Tony’s hair.

“No, it really isn’t. The only reason you’re still alive is because of Loki. And not that I’m not grateful,” Tony said, his voice becoming stronger as he lifted his head again, “but what the hell? If he thinks he can steal my girlfriend, _I’m_ going to be the one punching him in the face.”

Pepper smiled tenderly, and kissed Tony’s forehead, soft and quick. “Normally it’s annoying when you’re possessive. Now, it’s just cute.”

Tony openly pouted. “I’m serious, Pep.”

“I know you are.” She fell back down, taking Tony with her. “Come, lover, ravish me.”

“Ooooh, glad you’re alive sex.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows up and down, fingers caressing the skin above the waistline of her skirt. “I love you, Pep.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

/

The one way Tony did not think he would be spending his night was staring across his bar at the God of Mischief. Loki had shown up while Tony was pouring himself his nightly scotch, and now Tony had more scotch in his glass than intended. Good, it looked like he’d need it. “That wasn’t a standing offer, Vixen. No alcohol for you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “That is fine. It is not drink I am after tonight.”

Tony paused, looking down into the amber liquid as if it held the key to deciphering the Trickster. “Well, if you came to kill me, I’d really appreciate it if you let me finish my drink first.”

Loki just chuckled, and okay, this was now officially annoying. “So, no alcohol, and no death. This just a friendly midnight visit then?”

“Friendly,” Loki practically purred. “Depending on you and the lovely Miss Potts, the visit could be _very_ friendly.”

Tony knew that tone. He’d heard it plenty of times. Okay, so subtly was apparently right out the door. “You want to sleep with me and Pepper? Uh, I think we’re going to pass on that one.” _No matter how pretty you are,_ Tony mentally added.

“You are so fast to reject what I offer.” Loki sounded thoroughly put out. Well, that wasn’t Tony’s problem…actually, it kind of was. “The two of you intrigue me,” Loki said in that same purr that went straight to Tony’s dick. He had never before been so glad to have a bar in front of him.

“Yeah, well you’re a super villain who threw me out a window. I don’t sleep with people who throw me out windows.”

Loki flicked his wrist as if waving off the comment. “You survived. I do not see what the problem is.”

“And that, Princess, is why I am not sleeping with you.”

“What?” Oh, what a perfect time for Pepper to walk in.

“Pep, leave this to me.” He didn’t want her to get hurt. They may be intriguing to the god now, but Loki could do a 180 faster than Natasha could put him in a headlock.

Pepper completely ignored him. “You,” she growled as she stalked forward. Loki stupidly stood his ground. Tony certainly wouldn’t want to face down a charging Pepper. “You have a lot of nerve trying to seduce my boyfriend after all you’ve done!”

“Miss Potts-”

“Don’t you Miss Potts me!” Pepper now stood directly in front of the god. Loki still towered over her, even with her heels on, but that difference didn’t make Pepper seem any less intimidating. “You destroyed Manhattan! A lot of people were killed, wounded, rendered homeless, or lost their livelihood because of you! And Phil…” She bit off as her lip began to tremble.

“Phil?” Loki tilted his head to the side questioningly. Pepper looked like she was going to blow at that.

“Agent Coulson. You know, the guy you stabbed through the heart during your escape from the Helicarrier,” Tony clarified.

“Ah.” Instant recognition passed over his face, followed by confusion. “I did not stab him through the heart. In fact, I missed all vital organs.”

“He died!” Pepper shouted at him.

“He did not,” Loki countered, his voice patient as if he was explaining it to a child. “In fact, he is overseeing a new group of agents as we speak.” He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. “Of course, I do not expect you to believe me. I shall leave for now, but when you uncover the truth, I do hope you will call me.” Loki smirked and vanished, leaving Pepper and Tony to stare at each other.

“He’s lying,” Pepper stated. The slight waver in her voice only Tony would notice betrayed her uncertainty.

“Probably,” Tony said and took a sip of scotch.

Pepper bit her bottom lip again, red hair framing her face when her head dropped forward. “Tony…”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed heavily. “I’m on it. JARVIS, time to see if our practice breaking into SHIELD has paid off.”

“Sound like fun, sir.”

/

It took JARVIS twenty-three hours to find what he was looking for, which was about twenty-two hours and fifty minutes longer than Tony wanted it to take. He was lying in bed with Pepper curled up at his side when JARVIS informed him that the A.I. had finally been successful.

Both of them held their breaths as Tony pulled up the files on his StarkPad. Sure enough, glaring up at them from the screen, was confirmation that Agent Phil Coulson had been checked out of a private medical facility three weeks after New York, and was now overseeing a new group of agents. Tony was going to punch Fury. Coulson was their agent!

Pepper’s breath came out in a shudder. “I can’t believe he told us the truth.”

“Neither can I.” Tony sighed and buried his face against her neck. “What do we do now?”

He felt Pepper shake her head, completely unsure. That was maybe the most distressing part of this whole situation. Pepper always knew what to do. “Do you think we should call him?”

Tony shot right back up. “Seriously? You want me to call the psycho who tried to take over the world, and wants to sleep with us?”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to talk to him.”

“Actually, it probably could.”

Another long pause was followed up by another shock that had Tony almost falling out of bed. “Tony, what do you think of Loki? Physically I mean.”

“Virginia Pepper Potts, are you seriously suggesting we sleep with the God of Mischief?”

“No, I’m just saying we talk to him…for now. But if it comes up, then I want to know how you feel before proceeding. I mean, just once. He did tell us about Phil.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to repay him by sleeping with him.”

“But that would of course be the most pleasurable repayment.” Both Pepper and Tony’s heads snapped up to look at the end of their bed where Loki was sitting smugly. “I was bored of waiting for your call.”

“Breaking into other people’s houses is considered rude, Rudolph,” Tony said, pointing to Loki.

Loki leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of Tony’s finger. Oh fuck. He was absolutely screwed. The fact that Pepper looked turned on didn’t help at all. “Seems like you have a problem with personal space as well.”

“Only when I wish to invade it,” Loki returned with a smirk. He straightened back up. “I have presented my offer, the choice is yours to accept or not.”

Tony looked to Pepper. He could tell she found the god appealing, and seriously, who wouldn’t? He’d had threesomes before, but never with Pepper. They had not met anyone that interested them enough to make them want to share. But here Loki was, after saving Pepper, Tony’s company, and revealing the truth about Coulson to them. There was no denying that they returned the interest Loki had in them, but the question now was what to do about it.

Pepper tilted her head. It looked questioning to anyone on the outside, but Tony knew it to be as good as a yes, so long as Tony agreed as well. Tony scrunched up his chin and bottom lip, acting like he was thinking it over. Pepper rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. And through it all, Loki watched them with growing amusement. He seemed to read every action for what it was, and okay, maybe just the one time would be okay.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

An instant later his lips were being attacked, and holy shit, Loki was an amazing kisser. Tony moaned into the kiss, arms coming up to pull Loki closer. Next to them, Pepper gasped. When Tony forced himself to pull back, he saw another Loki had pulled Pepper into his lap, her back against his chest. Loki’s hands rested on her hips, his lips nipping at her jaw. Pepper was already flushed, and from the look in her eyes, so was Tony. The clone Loki unbuttoned Pepper’s blouse, pulling it off and tossing it behind them. Her head fell back against Loki’s shoulder as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples.

“Okay,” Tony gasped out as Loki’s hands slid under his shirt and began pulling it up, “that’s just not fair. I thought this was a threesome.”

Loki chuckled and sat back on his heels. “If that is your wish.” He snapped his fingers and the clone Loki disappeared. Pepper moaned in disappointment and glared at Tony. Loki chuckled again, the sound making Tony lick his lips in anticipation. Loki reached over to Pepper, his hand on the back of her neck to drag her to him. “Now, now, Miss Potts, there is no need for that look.” Loki then proceeded to make out with a shirtless Pepper, while rolling his hips against Tony, grinding their crotches together.

“Pep,” Tony moaned, “get his clothes off. You’re good with buckles.”

Loki pulled back, offering them each a curiously hopeful glance. “Patience.” Pepper smirked lightly. It was completely different from Loki’s, devoid of danger, but just as sexy. She began working on Loki’s leathers. They fell away at a surprising pace, definitely faster than if Tony would have done it. Soon, Loki was sitting on top of him in only a pair of black leggings. Pepper’s hands ran up his chest, her own pressed against him, as they made out again.

Tony let out a small whine, reminding the two he was still there as well. Loki responded by flicking the button to Pepper’s shorts open and sliding those beautiful fingers down. Pepper bucked forward, gasping into the kiss as Loki leaned forward, taking complete control. Okay, that was fucking hot.

When Loki pulled away, Pepper was left gasping, and Tony was pinned down by the green eyed gaze. It was a look that said, ‘I will devour you.’ The scary thing was, Tony was totally okay with that. Loki bent forward to capture Tony’s lips again. This whole situation was worth it just for those kisses. Pepper, having caught her breath, slid between Loki’s legs and pressed herself against Loki’s back. Her arms reached around for the laces of the Trickster’s leggings while she kissed along his shoulder blades.

Loki broke the kiss to pull Tony’s shirt over his head. At the same time, Pepper finally got the laces undone, and pulled down Loki’s leggings. When Loki leaned back in for a kiss, he got Tony’s forehead instead as the inventor looked down. His eyebrows shot up, and Loki’s smirk somehow grew even cocker. It seemed godhood came with a god sized cock. “I want that inside me,” Tony said.

“I will happily oblige. As for Miss Potts…” He looked over his shoulder at Pepper as she clawed to the edge of the bed. Pepper had kicked off her shorts, giving both men a wonderful view of her ass.

“Don’t you worry about Miss Potts,” Pepper said as she searched the nightstand. When she came back up, she threw a smile at them over her shoulder. “She can take care of herself.” When she turned around she revealed what she had been searching for, a strap on. Oh, the thought of Pepper fucking Loki was as hot as the idea of Loki fucking him.

“Do you have any oil?” Loki asked Pepper. He snapped his fingers again, leaving Tony bare beneath him.

“Uhhh, unfair,” Tony groaned. “Get your lips back here. I’m feeling unloved.”

“Patience,” both Pepper and Loki purred at him. He hated that word.

“Stop doing that. It’s really sexy, and I can’t handle anymore sexy right now.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “There’s lube in the nightstand.”

Loki crocked his finger and the drawer to the nightstand flew open, the lube flying into his hand. “Mind if I go first, my dear?” Loki asked, bending so he could nip at Pepper’s clavicle.

“Be my guest,” she offered, her eyes half lidded with pleasure.

“Beautiful,” Loki praised her before shifting his attention back to Tony. He squeezed the lube into his hand, showing Tony his covered fingers before they disappeared between Tony’s legs. Tony couldn’t help the curl his toes did when the first finger pushed its way inside him. He looked over Loki’s shoulder to see Pepper watching eagerly. Tony stuck his tongue out at her. She responded by rolling her eyes. Loki chuckled and slowly, tortuously slow, slid another finger inside Tony. “Don’t make me punish the two of you.”

“You know,” Tony said through gritted teeth, “that actually sounds kind of fun.”

Loki actually wiggled his eyebrows at Tony, and the motion made Tony laugh. It quickly turned into a yelp when a third finger was shoved inside him. Loki hummed against Tony’s lips, and that was a wonderful feeling, as he stretched Tony.

Pepper grabbed the lube from where it was abandoned on the sheets, and treated Loki to the same treatment Tony was receiving. Tony got a first row seat to Loki’s pleasured facial expression, and oh were they beautiful. Apparently, when Loki had determined Tony was ready, Pepper decided the same for the Trickster. She pulled her fingers out and smacked Loki’s ass.

“Okay, this needs to happen now.” Tony lifted his feet to Loki’s hips and tried to pull him forward.

Loki smirked as he kissed him again. “Ready?” he asked Pepper when he pulled away from Tony.

“You tell me,” Pepper quipped back. She lined up the strap on with Loki’s entrance.

Loki’s answer was to spread Tony’s legs wider, and guide his cock inside the inventor. Pepper pressed into Loki, and the sound of the two men moaning filled the room. They stayed like that for a moment, bodies shaking with pleasure and adjusting to one another. It was Pepper who started them back up. She thrust into Loki slowly. The motion caused Loki to push deeper into Tony, and fuck that was amazing. Tony clawed at Loki’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

“You are an eager little thing, aren’t you?” Loki whispered in his ear. The Trickster emphasized his words by nipping at Tony’s earlobe.

“Yeah, which is why you need to _move!”_ Tony groaned loudly as Pepper and Loki moved at the same time, reading the queues of each other’s bodies so well it was slightly terrifying. But holy shit, Tony had never felt anything quite like it. He was being impossibly stretched around Loki’s cock, moving with two lovers who wanted nothing more than to heap pleasure on him.

Tony looked up at Loki’s face. The Trickster had dropped his guard for a moment, his face showing only the ecstasy and lust he was feeling. Tony’s hands went to the Loki’s cheeks, causing the green eyes to flutter from Pepper to the inventor. “You are beautiful,” Tony said breathlessly as Loki thrust into him again. The mask went back up, but Tony had already seen it. He brought Loki down for a searing kiss that probably had more emotion in it than either one of them should have given away.

Behind Loki, Pepper moaned at the sight. She picked up the pace, which left Loki to do the same. Tony’s entire world was reduced to them, to the feel of Loki inside him, the god’s skin under his fingers, to Pepper pressing against Loki’s back, her smooth skin brushing against Tony’s fingertips.

With his next thrust, Loki hit Tony’s prostate, and Tony let him know it with a loud scream of the god’s name. Loki chuckled right in his ear, and again, unfair. The Trickster wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock. Pepper’s own hand slid off Loki’s hip to reach around and join him. Between the two of them working him, and the feel of them thrusting, Tony didn’t last long. Tony came so hard he saw white.

Pepper was still thrusting into Loki, and the god into Tony’s sensitive body, when Tony began to grasp his reasoning again. Loki buried his face against Tony’s neck and came with a soft groan. It was a beautiful sound. Pepper pulled out with a soft sigh as Loki attempted to maintain himself well enough to not crush Tony.

“Pep,” Tony sighed as Loki rolled beside him. He waved his hands in a come hither motion.

She crawled up his body, kissing softly along the way. Tony sat up enough so he could be eye level with the strap on. He pulled it off, kissing and nipping at Pepper’s skin as he did so. When it was off, he pulled her forward again, his lips moving to suck on her clit. Pepper moaned and bucked forward.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Loki watching them with those sharp green eyes. Loki pushed himself up and knelt next to them. One of his hands went to the back of Pepper’s neck, lithe fingers tangling in red tresses. The other went to Pepper’s hip, rubbing circles against the bone in a way that had Pepper mewling into the god’s mouth. Tony thrust his tongue inside her, and Pepper’s mewling grew louder. Pepper came moaning into Loki’s mouth, held up only by the two men’s hands.

They lowered her to the bed, Tony pulling the sheets up over them. Pepper’s arms were wrapped around Loki, and she was snuggling into his chest while Tony pressed against her back.

Loki chuckled softly, kissing the top of Pepper’s head, “Pepper, dear, I cannot leave if you do not let go of me.”

“Pillow,” Pepper mumbled into his shoulder.

Loki looked at Tony over the top of Pepper’s head. Tony just shrugged. If Pepper thought letting Loki sleep in their bed was a good idea, then who was Tony to argue? It was just one night after all.

/

The smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee was heavy in the when Tony woke up. He was immediately torn between wanting to snuggle back into the covers and getting up to seek out that wonderful smell. He made his decision once he realized he was alone in bed. With a grumble he threw the blankets off of him, pulled on a pair of boxes, and wandered into his private kitchen while scratching his stomach.

Loki and Pepper were talking, but both stopped when Tony walked in. “Pepper,” Tony mumbled sleepily, walking over to lean on her shoulder. Pepper rolled her eyes and moved away, leaving Tony to stumble right into Loki’s arms, and bury his face against the god’s chest. “You smell good.” Tony inhaled deeply, his nose rubbing against Loki’s shoulder.

“Not a morning person?” Loki said to Pepper over the top of Tony’s head.

“Not at all,” the CEO answered. She came back over and placed a coffee cup under Tony’s nose.

“Gimme.” Tony grabbed the cup, taking a long drink and savoring the warmth and bitterness of the drink. “Ah!” Tony smacked his lips. “That’s the best way to wake up.”

“I can think of a few better ways,” Loki taunted.

“Hey, no.” Tony shook his finger at Loki. “One time, that’s what we agreed. You’re not allowed to be sexy right now.”

“Ah, so that snuggling you just did was purely platonic?”

“You bet your ass, Bambi.”

“About that.” Pepper sat on one of the stools by the kitchen island. “Loki and I were talking before you came in.”

Tony moved to lean against the island, looking Pepper in the eye. She didn’t have to say anything else. Tony knew what they had been talking about. He could see it in her eyes that she at least wanted to try. Tony couldn’t blame her. Last night had been amazing. Loki had fit so well between them that it really would be a crime if they didn’t do that again.

“What say you, Reindeer Games?” Tony asked when he and Pepper had finished their silent conversation.

“I think,” Loki said careful, although there was mischief in his smile and eyes, “it could be interesting.”

Tony nodded a few times, taking another sip of coffee before he answered. “All right then, test run of Super Sexy Threesome is a go.”

“Super Sexy Threesome?” Pepper did not look impressed.

“Hey, I come up with these off the top of my head. Besides, that’s what we are.”

Loki chuckled at their antics. Both of them ended up grinning at the noise.

/

Their relationship did not mean Loki suddenly gave up villainy. They would fight, and then go home to Pepper who would look them over for injuries while sighing in exasperation. And then the night would end up with Loki and Tony fighting again in bed, but Pepper took charge and put them both in line.

Tony loved it, and he could tell Loki and Pepper did as well. When Loki wasn’t out causing mayhem, he was theirs. Pepper would leave the two to bounce ideas off each other in the lab, occasionally coming in to vent her frustration about idiotic business men. One time, Loki helped her to come up with a plan to outmaneuver another company that was after the same contract. It had been arousing and slightly scary to watch them. Tony had tied them both up and worshipped them that night.

While the sex was great, his favorite times were when they curled up on the couch together to watch a movie, or when they shared dinner. Loki fit right in, easily playing off Pepper and Tony’s humor. When Tony and Pepper had to attend an event, Loki would show up in disguise and make it a little more bearable. Tony never thought he would happier than when he shared these moments with Pepper, and yet Loki came in like a tornado to prove him wrong.

And then Loki had to ruin it all by going a step too far. Tony and Loki had fought the night before over something Tony couldn’t even remember now. Then he had gotten the call to assemble, and low and behold, they were up against Loki. With Thor in Asgard, Tony was left to be their first line of defense as Loki danced out of reach of the rest of the Avengers.

“You know, Princess, you’re just being sulky now. It’s not a good look on you.” Tony fired both replusors at the Trickster. Loki dodged one and took the other in the shoulder.

“And you would know,” Loki growled. He brought the staff around to crash against Tony’s helmet. “Just because I have shared your bed does not mean you know me!”

“You expect me to believe all that was a lie?” Tony flew forward, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and slamming him against a roof. “Not even you are that good of an actor!”

Loki slammed his knee into Tony’s side. It jarred him even through the armor, and he rolled off. “I have indulged you for too long.” Loki stood before Tony could even get to his knees, and slammed the staff into Tony’s stomach.

Then he was gone. Just like that, everything Tony had come to love about Super Sexy Threesome fell apart.

He spent the night in Pepper’s arms, emotions warring between despair and anger. Pepper didn’t cry, but Tony could tell she wanted to. Frankly, he wanted to as well.

/

The moment Loki returned was the worst of Pepper’s life. Green fire split the sky and a moment later a dark haired woman hit the ground hard and lay there unmoving. Pepper immediately knew it was Loki. That black hair, those high cheek bones, and golden horns, they were unmistakable marks of the Trickster. Why Loki had needed a disguise, Pepper had no idea, but most likely it was because Loki had gone and pissed someone off.

A moment later Pepper’s theory was confirmed as Amora appeared and the split sealed itself behind her. Her hands glowed green with magic and there was a vicious grin on her lips.

Pepper had to pause a moment to take it all in, but she quickly pulled herself together. “Tony!” she shouted.

“I see her, babe,” came Tony’s voice. It echoed through the room, JARVIS having put him through. “I’m going to kick her ass.”

“Get Loki first.”

“Right.”

And then the call cut off, and Pepper was forced to wait and watch.

/

Tony landed next to Loki and raised his repulsors to fire at Amora. “The psychopath with the bad fashion sense is mine, Evil Barbie. You don’t get to touch.”

Amora looked less than impressed by Tony’s wit. “I am going to enjoy ripping you apart before his eyes.”

“What are you doing?” Loki tried to snap at him, but her voice was so heavy with exhaustion it didn’t sound very threatening.

“Saving your ass,” Tony quipped back, sparing her a glance while keeping the majority of his attention on Amora. “What’s with the gender shift?”

“A disguise that failed to serve its purpose,” Loki sighed dramatically. She was still leaning heavily on the staff, a clear indication to Tony that Loki was much too tired to continue this fight.

“JARVIS, call the team in.”

“Of course, sir.”

“She had her Executioner with her,” Loki warned.

“Babe, one of these days I’ll really appreciate it if you brought me some good news.”

“As amusing as this little reunion is,” Amora growled, “you can conclude it on Hel.”

Her magic caught Tony in the chest, sending him sliding backwards with a loud grunt. Tony shot off the replusors, but Amora raised a shield. Unfortunately for her, the shield did not protect her back, and said back was introduced to Captain America’s shield. Amora stumbled forward with a shout. The next second Tony was dodging a giant axe.

“Executioner, I presume,” he said when he landed next to Loki.

“Who else?”

“Loki!” Thor’s boomed voice echoed across the square as he recognized his estranged brother.

“Whoa, big guy!” Tony shouted out. “Take on the other big guy!” Luckily, the Executioner happened to be standing between them and Thor. The Thunderer bowled right into the giant, smashing Mjolnir into his face. The two broke down into a wrestling match, while Amora was taking on Cap, Widow, and Hawkeye.

Realizing she was at a disadvantage, Amora called for Skurge. He threw Thor off of him and ran to his mistress’ side. A moment later they were gone. That’s when the rest of the team all turned to Tony…and Loki.

“Okay, sweetheart, you’re going to have to trust me for a minute.”

“What are you-” Loki was cut off when Tony picked her up bridal style and shot off into the air.

/

Pepper knelt next to Loki. The currently female god simply looked like she was sleeping. Pepper brushed Loki’s hair back out of her face, her other hand checking the god over for wounds. She found none, and that only made her more conflicted. At least if there was a visible wound they could figure out the problem.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., shut the place up,” Tony ordered. He was busy stripping out of his armor, eyes never leaving the silent god on the couch. “Fury’s not going to take him…her…Loki,” he said as he joined Pepper, the possessiveness in his voice quickly being taken over by confusion and worry.

“What’s wrong with her?” Pepper asked. Her hand had gone to Loki’s own, holding onto it tightly.

Tony shook his head. The inventor sighed and slowly spun on the balls of his feet until he was facing away and fell back against the bottom of the couch. “I don’t know. I could run some tests, but-” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “-I don’t know where to start, or if I’d just end up making it worse.”

“Most likely,” Loki mumbled. She gently squeezed Pepper’s hand in return. “Tired. Let me sleep.”

Pepper and Tony both let out sighs of relief, which caused Loki’s lips to twitch into a small smile. “You’re a little shit.” Tony turned just enough to brush his lips against her cheek.

Loki responded by rolling her head to use Tony’s shoulder as a pillow. And then the god was out again.

“Sir, the Tower has been sealed. S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently attempting to break through my protocols, but they are not having much luck with it. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Odinson are both trying to contact you as well.”

“Keep ‘em out, Jarv,” Tony told the A.I. “I’ll talk to Thor and Steve though.” He stood, careful not to wake Loki, and bent down to kiss the top of Pepper’s head quickly. “Stay with her?”

Pepper nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.”

/

When Loki woke, she was groggy and stiff. Her immediate plan of action was to snuggle deeper into the blankets and try to go back to sleep. Her attempt was ruined when the covers were pulled away. “Absolutely not. If you’re awake you need to get up.”

Pepper was very lucky Loki loved her. The Trickster rolled over and grabbed for the covers. “Not awake,” Loki insisted. “Sleepy.”

“You’ve been asleep for a week.”

Loki grumbled and opened her eyes. “And I will sleep for another once I take back the covers.”

Pepper stood stern, but she was smiling brightly, clearly relieved that Loki had finally woken up. “Get up for a bit and eat something, and then I’ll give you back the covers.”

Somewhere from the other side of the bed Tony snorted, but he wisely kept his mouth shut for once.

“I am a god.” Loki shifted so she could wrap her legs around Pepper’s waist and pulled her down onto the bed, cuddling up to the redhead. “I do not need food.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You’re forgetting I’ve seen you eat before.”

“Ooooh, cuddle time!” Tony flopped onto the bed, plastering himself to the Trickster’s back and slinging an arm over both of his lovers.

“Tony! I was trying to get Loki up,” Pepper said with an exasperated tone.

“But this is better,” Tony said with a pout. Loki hummed in agreement, rubbing her nose against Pepper’s neck.

Pepper sighed in defeat. She kicked off her shoes and let herself settle in for the nap. “The next time you wake up you are getting out of bed.”

“We shall see.”

/

The next time Loki woke, still comfortably pressed between two warm bodies, there were calloused fingers under her shirt wandering their way up and down her sides and across her stomach. “Are you groping me while I sleep?” she mumbled, snuggling against Pepper’s chest.

“Well, you’re no longer asleep,” Tony answered, nipping at her earlobe. His hands grew bolder, brushing against the undersides of her breasts. “This body is just so soft and new. It’s begging to be explored.

Pepper hummed in agreement. Her own talented hands began pulling at the buttons of Loki’s shirt until Loki gave up and just shrugged it off, leaving her naked. Tony’s hands cupped her more firmly as Pepper kissed down Loki’s chest and stomach, drawing little gasps from Loki’s lips. The redhead hesitated for a moment, both Loki and Tony holding their breaths in anticipation above her, before she continued down, lips brushing against the inside of Loki’s thighs.

Tony moaned loudly at the sight, even as Loki whined softly. The inventor slid a leg between Loki’s own, hooking her leg over his and holding her foot between both of his legs to hold her open for Pepper. The redhead showed her appreciation by exploring Loki with her tongue. The Trickster bucked against Tony’s hips and tried to fuck herself on that beautiful tongue, but Tony kept her in place. His steady hands continued to play with her breasts, rubbing her nipples with calloused fingers.

“I hate you both,” Loki growled out. Pepper flicked her tongue against the Trickster’s clit and turned it into a whine.

“That really doesn’t sound like hate,” Tony said with laugh. His breath was against Loki’s ear, making her shiver. His hard cock was pressed up against Loki’s ass in anticipation.

Loki growled and broke away from Tony’s grip. She pinned Pepper to the bed, ravishing her lips and tearing at her shorts. Loki had Pepper undressed faster than Tony thought humanly possible. Well, that left him as the only one with clothes, and that just wouldn’t do. Tony pulled his shirt over his head quickly, because this was not a sight he wanted to miss. Loki had slid herself between Pepper’s thighs, their breasts pressed against each other as Loki ground their crotches together. The pants were thrown off just as carelessly. Tony didn’t take his eyes off his two lovers as he reached back into the drawer for lube.

Tony coated his cock and moved behind Loki. He slid into her slowly, both women groaning as Loki was still pressed against Pepper. “Ah, fuck, Loki,” Tony moaned as he unhurriedly continued to thrust into her. His fingers dug into her hips.

“She feels amazing, doesn’t she?” Pepper chuckled before drawing Loki down for a kiss.

“You two are so fucking hot.”

“Move,” Loki ordered, her lips still pressed against Pepper’s.

“As you wish, Princess.” Tony picked up the pace of his thrusts, pounding into Loki relentlessly. She clenched around him so tightly Tony could barely think.

Beneath Loki, Pepper continued to tease Loki’s breasts, her hands sliding over the Trickster’s body. They had both missed Loki, and were trying to show her in the easiest way possible to make the god understand. And based on Loki’s reactions, she understood perfectly.

Loki came with a loud moan of Tony’s name, falling against Pepper’s body. She wrapped her arms around Loki, holding onto him tightly. Loki was tight before, but when she came, clenching even harder around Tony, he couldn’t take it. He spilled into her, loving the delicious way she trembled around him.

He managed to pull out and collapse next to them before he crushed Loki. The god took a few minutes to recover, doing so at an unfair rate. Loki leaned over to kiss Tony’s cheek before moving back to Pepper. “And now for you, my dear.”

Loki’s body shifted, the softness melted from her features, her magnificent breasts flattened back into the tone chest Tony was used to, and most important, his cock sat hard against his stomach as he stared down at Pepper.

Loki stroked his cock once to magically coat it in oil. He spread her legs, hooking his arms under them to force them up and open. Pepper gasped sharply as Loki slid into her. The god smirked as he continued to thrust, causing Pepper to writhe beneath him. Tony was completely worn out, and decided he was content just to watch the show. And what a show it was. Loki and Pepper were beautiful together, and they were even more so when they came together.

Loki collapsed to the side, surrounded by his two lovers once again. They all laid there together for a long time, catching their breaths and enjoying the feel of each other.

“I am sorry to interrupt,” JARVIS’ voice filled the silence, “but Director Fury is demanding a meeting. He is attempting to overwrite my protocols again.”

“I’ll go,” Pepper sighed, rolling off the bed and gathering her clothes off the floor.

“Pep,” Tony whined.

“Someone has to go. We’ve been putting him off for too long already.” Pepper leaned over the bed to kiss both Loki and Tony’s cheeks. “Love you.”

Tony sighed after she left, looking into Loki’s eyes. “You back for good now, Dasher?”

“Do you want me back?”

“I think that’s kind of obvious.”

Loki took a long while to answer. His hand reached out and began drawing circles on Tony’s hipbones, making Tony’s eyes droop. He was comfy. “I will not change who I am for you.”

“Don’t want you too.” Tony tried and failed to suppress a yawn. “We both missed you, you idiot. So come back, cause I’m sick of Pepper looking so sad. And the next time we fight, don’t hit me in the head. That fucking hurts.”

Loki chuckled mirthlessly, allowing himself to curl up closer to Tony. “All right.” He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t need too.

“All right,” Pepper sighed as she came back in half an hour later, making them both grin. “So, SHIELD obviously knows about us now. They demanded we hand Loki over. I told them no. There was a lot of shouting, but for now they’ve dropped the issue, mostly because I threatened to withdraw Stark Industry cooperation. But-” she leveled a glare at Loki who tried his best to look innocent, “-if you pull anymore attacks, they’re going to come after you again.”

Loki hummed as he stretched out, showing off the long pale lines of his body. “So, as long as they do not know it is me, I am free to wreck as much havoc as I want?”

“No.” Tony poked him in the side with his toe. Loki grabbed his foot, his lithe fingers running over the sole. Tony jerked, laughing as he tried to pull away from Loki’s hand. He flailed about helplessly as Loki continued to tickle him, until his upper half was hanging over the edge of the bed. Loki, the bastard, let go of his foot and Tony went crashing to the floor.

“Ow,” Tony moaned, rubbing his head as he sat back up. He shot Loki a smirk. “You wait until I’m rested, Reindeer Games. You’re going to pay for that.”

“Boys.” Pepper rolled her eyes even as she joined them on the bed again. “Loki, we can’t protect you from everything, and we’re not going to forgive you if you go out and do something stupid. But we want you around. We’re not going to tell you you need to change yourself, because we rather like you as you are, but from now on when you leave, promise you will come back.”

Loki looked between them, obviously calculating his choices. “You would trust a promise from the God of Lies?”

“Think of it this way,” Tony explained, “if you don’t come back Pepper is going to cry, and if Pepper cries, I’m going to hunt your ass down and drag it back here.”

Loki considered it for a moment before nodding. “Noted.”

In Tony’s book, that was as good as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought! I've been stressing over this fic from day one.


End file.
